UNA VEZ EN DICIEMBRE
by GAIYA
Summary: Mientras el Vals se interpreta las dolorosas memorias regresan.


_**Los personajes de Inuyasha NO ME PERTENECEN, son de Rumiko Takahashi Sensei! Solo los uso humildemente para representar pequeñas aventuras de nuestra pareja favorita.**_

 _ **Holaaaa escarbando en mi baúl de los recuerdos encontré un songfics que hice, recomiendo leerlo escuchando la canción ONCE UPON IN DECEMBER de la película ANASTACIA.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **UNA VEZ EN DICIEMBRE**_

 _ **Era el baile navideño más hermoso al que hubiera asistido. Las damas vestían hermoso vestidos largos y de brillantes colores. Algunos con las mangas largas, otras cortas. Era hermoso.**_

 _ **La joven veía a todos bailar, cuando en ese instante sus hermosos ojos azules se topan con los dorados de un guapo joven. Sus ojos se abrieron en sus orbitas y la canción se detuvo. Todos aplaudieron pero Ella seguía mirando al joven, y Él la veía a ella.**_

 _ **Sus miradas se encuentran en un espacio en blanco donde solo existen ellos dos. Sus ojos se veían sorprendidos, al igual que los de ella, al parecer la reconoció, aunque ella no lo conocía a él.**_

 _ **Esté empezó a caminar… hacia ella y se puso nerviosa**_

" _ **¿Quién eres?"**_ _ **pensó en ese momento.**_

 _ **Pudo verlo perfectamente, alto, guapo, pelo plateado brillando a la luz de las lámparas de lagrimas, cuerpo atlético, ojos dorados como el ámbar puro, vestía un traje negro, de cuello alto con una línea dorada en el borde, mangas largas también terminadas en dorado en el borde, botones dorados unían la pieza delante. Pantalón negro terminando en unas hermosas botas negras que llegaban un poco más arriba de sus rodillas. Una cinta morada y dorada que comenzaba en su hombro y terminaba en un hermoso lazo en su cintura, al parecer era de un alto rango. En el hombro al iniciar la cinta azul se podía ver la insignia de una luna creciente color plateada, al parecer era el escudo de la casa a la que pertenecía.**_

 _ **En su frente un anillo dorado, que rodeaba su cabeza y era cubierto por los mechones de pelo plateado de su pollina. Su largo cabello plateado esta suelto, escarmenado detrás de las orejas. La joven entonces se percata que va hacia ella, dando así ella un paso atrás**_

" _ **Porque me alejo ¿Te conozco?"**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Ella era hermosa, su inocencia y belleza brillaba por el gran salón de baile. La vio, la reconoció, no era posible, años buscándola y ¿ahora? La música se detuvo en ese instante y él, no pudo resistirse, camino hacia ella. Mientras se acercaba pudo ver sus hermosos ojos azules mirarlo de arriba hacia abajo. Y él también la recorrió igual de arriba hacia abajo.**_

 _ **Su pelo en un moño alto, con varios rizos cayendo en cascada desde su moño, una pollina bien recortada, una cadena fina en su cuello terminada en una figurita de cristal de hielo finamente tallada en piedra de luna azul.**_

" _ **Aun lleva el colgante que le regale… si es ella"**_ __ _ **pensó el joven.**_

 _ **Ese Dije, le hacia brillar mas los ojos resaltando su hermoso color azul, el rostro impecable solo teñido por el sonrojo de sus mejillas y un ligero brillo de labios para resaltarlos, un vestido crema estraple, ajustado al cuerpo en caída libre después del busto.**_

 _ **Con ligeros toques dorado en el pecho escotado, en el inicio de las mangas y en las orillas de las faldas del vestido. Las mangas separadas del vestido eran largas y abiertas de tal modo que cuando levantabas el brazo este se veía desnudo mientras la manga tenía caída libre. Una abertura delante desde el inicio de los pechos hasta el suelo, la falda decorada con cintas doradas en las orillas, mostraba la segunda falda del vestido al caminar, de un color crema más calido, zapatos crema, un brazalete de topacio hermosamente tallado cubría su muñeca derecha.**_

 _ **La vio dar un paso atrás, y sonrió para sí.**_

 _ **Nunca pensó que la encontraría en ese lugar, después de diez años, pensó que no la encontraría**_

" _ **Pero ahí estas y no la dejaría ir…no la soltaría esta vez…no ahora"**_ _ **.**_

 _ **La joven lo vio acercarse y hacerle una inclinación, lo vio levantar la vista y mirarla a los ojos, ambos se miraron. Un hermoso vals empezó a sonar, él le tendió la mano y ella acepto. Al tocar la mano de él, en su mente confundida ahora, un mar de emociones, un mar de imágenes empezaron a aparecer, recuerdos que pensó ocultos, lejanos e indescifrables y que por una extraña cercanía a este joven querían salir a flote y revelarle su verdadera identidad**_

" _ **Siento que lo conozco ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién soy? ¿Por qué me siento segura a tu lado?... ¿Por qué siento que he bailado toda la vida contigo?**_ _ **Y empezaron a bailar y a girar.**_

 _ **Recordando aquellos momentos, esos pequeños recuerdos vinieron como una gran oleada a la memoria de ambos jóvenes, el espacio los adsorbió, la gran sala de baile desapareció llevándolos a un tiempo atrás donde estaban juntos, donde sabían quienes eran, pero que el destino cruel separo una funesta noche de invierno.**_

 _ **Ella al ver esas imágenes danzando alrededor de ella y en su mente, abrió los ojos y lagrimas de ellos empezaron a salir…**_

" _ **Si, lo conozco…lo recuerdo, un día como hoy lo conocí… Un día como hoy lo perdí…un día de tormenta…Una vez en diciembre"**_ _ **.**_

 _ ****Osos bailarines, Alas pintadas**_

 _ **Cosas que recuerdo**_

 _ **Y una canción que alguien canta**_

 _ **Érase una vez en Diciembre…**_

 _ **Alguien me abraza, cálidamente y a salvo**_

 _ **Los caballos saltan a través de la nevazón**_

 _ **Figuras bailan con elegancia a través de mi memoria****_

 _ **En la sala de bailes de un castillo, un vals los unió en una noche de tormenta, una vez en diciembre. Momentos felices vivieron desde entonces durante un año, él un regalo le concedió el día de su octavo cumpleaños, una hermosa figurita de cristal de hielo tallada en la legendaria piedra del cielo, Luz de luna**_ _._ _ **Un vals… Una vez en diciembre.**_

 _Él la abrazo para compartir el calor, y en la inmensidad del cielo ante ellos él le revelo que la quería… secretos confesados, deseos dichos. Las estrellas después de la tormenta de hielo los acompañaron, ambos dentro del jardín con techo de cristal, abrazados y en su cabeza un vals resonando, figuras danzando en el cielo._

 _ **Giran lentamente los dos jóvenes en un alto de flauta. Recuerdos de su primer baile… un vals…una canción… Una vez en diciembre.**_

 _ ****Me adoraban con fervor**_

 _ **Como extraño sentir amor**_

 _ **Quien gozaba al bailar**_

 _ **Un vals inmemorial**_

 _ **Lejos fue, tiempo atrás**_

 _ **Poco a poco se pierde**_

 _ **Lo que ame, de verdad**_

 _ **Una vez en diciembre****_

 _Ah, hermosa primavera, cabalgando por las praderas seguidos de fiestas de veranos. Un año más pronto llegara a su fin, los pequeños jóvenes enamorados se separan temporalmente, hasta su reencuentro_ _ **otra vez en diciembre.**_

 _ ****Los bailes, las alas pintadas**_

 _ **Cosas que yo casi recuerdo**_

 _ **Y una canción que alguien canta**_

 _ **Una vez en diciembre**_

 _ **¿Quién me abrazaba con amor?**_

 _ **Veo prados alrededor**_

 _ **Esa gente tan feliz**_

 _ **Son sombras para mí****_

 _ **Pero el destino otra idea tenia. Esa noche de diciembre, él regreso, con él la tormenta y la oscuridad que la cubriría por diez años.**_

" _ **No fue su culpa, el trato de salvarme**_ _ **-él limpio la lagrima que se deslizo por su mejilla en ese instante-**_ _ **lo recuerdo"**_ _ **-pensó la joven mientras giraba al compas de los violines y se transportaba al pasado, esa funesta noche, una vez en diciembre.**_

 _¡El castillo se esta incendiando!_ _-grito alguien en medio del alboroto_

 _La pequeña niña de ya pronto nueve años se despertó, asustada mira a su alrededor buscando su lamparita de noche, la enciende, y se levanta de la cama saliendo al instante al pasillo de las habitaciones reales. Corre en dirección a la habitación de sus padres…horror…sangre…miedo, demasiadas emociones, no ve a sus progenitores._

 _¡Princesa!_ _-dijo una joven mucama, viendo a la pequeña niña mirando asombrada la habitación destrozada-_ _¡vamos debe salir del castillo!_ _-dijo tomando a la joven de las manos y jalando para que corra._

 _¡MAMA, PAPA!_ _-grito la niña al comprender lo que sucedía-_ _¡No! ¡Déjame!_

 _La niña gritaba, pero la joven corría alejando a la pequeña princesa del fuego._

 _¡No puedo, alteza!_ _-le dijo mientras la sacaba y corría en dirección de la cocina-_ _¡debo sacarla de aquí, es peligroso!_

 _¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?_ _-pregunto la niña mientras seguía a la mucama-_ _¿Dónde están mis padres?_

 _En ese momento la joven se detuvo y la pequeña princesa sintió un hondo dolor apoderarse de ella y la mano de la joven apretar la pequeña suya._

 _Lo siento, su alteza_ _-dijo agachando la cabeza-_ _los reyes…sus padres fueron asesinados_ _-le dijo, para tomar sus manos-_ _no llore ahora su alteza, debe ser fuerte, debe salir de aquí antes de que ese ser, que traiciono a su padre, venga por usted_

 _ ****Me adoraban con fervor**_

 _ **Como extraño sentir amor**_

 _ **Quien gozaba al bailar**_

 _ **Un vals inmemorial****_

 _La niña negaba con la cabeza, lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, entonces lo recordó_

 _¿¡El príncipe!?_ _-dijo mirando por todos lados-_ _¿donde esta él? No me puedo ir sin él_

 _No lo se alteza, sus aposentos se encuentran en el ala oeste_ _-le informo, y de repente su expresión cambio a una triste_

 _¿Qué pasa?_ _-le pregunto temiendo lo peor_

 _Su alteza…_ _-pero se detuvo, luego la miro a los ojos-_ _el ala oeste esta en llamas, lo siento, debemos salir_ _\- le dijo tomándola de la mano-_ _vamos_

 _La pequeña todavía estaba en shock, pero corría, no podía desperdiciar el esfuerzo de esa joven por salvarla. Corrían por los enormes pasillos, bajando largas y enormes escaleras…pero algo las detuvo…un ruido diferente a todo el escándalo dentro del palacio…un grito…un nombre._

 _ **Los platillos chocan y el tambor resuena, los jóvenes se paran frente a frente hacen una reverencia se toman de las manos y empiezan a bailar, el un dos tres.**_

 _¡Kagome!_ _\- gritó un niño de no más doce años, este corría en dirección de la joven y la niña. Estas al escucharlo se detuvieron_

 _¡Sesshomaru!_ _-gritó la niña lanzándose a los brazos del niño y llorando_

 _Su alteza_ _-dijo la joven haciéndole reverencia al niño que acababa de llegar-_ _debemos salir de aquí_

 _El niño asintió y la joven los guio por un pasillo, al llegar entraron a la enorme cocina, esta guio a los jóvenes príncipes hasta una pared y asombrados vieron como esta removía el cuadro perfecto de piedra en esta y un túnel apareció frente a ellos. La joven mucama los hace entrar._

 _Sigan el túnel_ _-le dijo-_ _al final esta los rieles del tren, síganlos y llegaran en minutos a la estación, tomen el tren al reino del príncipe Sesshomaru, por nada del mundo se detengan._

 _Los niños asintieron y comenzaron a gatear, cuando escucharon un grito en la cocina el niño no dejo que la niña volviera el rostro. Gatearon rápidamente fuera del palacio y encontraron las vías del tren, empezando así a correr, Sesshomaru delante jalando la mano de la pequeña Kagome._

 _La tormenta los azotaba, el viento, la nieve, el frio era muy duro, era como cuchillos que se clavaban en los pies de la pequeña princesa, pero no decayó, corría detrás de su joven príncipe, a lo lejos el humo procedente del castillo llegaba en lo mas alto del cielo y la niña solo volteo ver, una sola vez, el fuego era feroz y arrastraba todo a su paso_ __

" _ **Mama, Papá"**_ _ **.**_

 _ ****Cuando fue, no murió**_

 _ **Como fuego que prende**_

 _ **Volverá esa voz**_

 _ **Cuando llegue diciembre**_

 _ **Oigo aún, cuanto oí**_

 _ **Una vez en diciembre****_

 _Dos niños en medio de una tormenta de nieve corren por sus vidas, por su atuendo, él un pantalón y un abrigo, ella una pijama de bata larga y mangas largas con un pantalón y unas botas de nieve, nadie podía pensar que dos príncipes eran. Parecía como si hubieran corrido una eternidad cuando por fin escucharon el gran ruido, parecían como si una gran manada de caballos corrieran desbocados…pero no… ese ruido…la sirena…el tren …la estación._

 _ ****Alguien me sostiene seguro y caluroso**_

 _ **Los caballos cabriolan a través de una tormenta color de plata**_

 _ **Figuras que bailan airosamente, por mí memoria****_

 _ **El la hace girar con un solo de piano, que trae a sus ojos imágenes dolorosas.**_

 _Si, por fin habían llegado a la estación, pero los problemas no terminaban, al parecer todo el reino era un caos total, las personas corrían como locos tratando de abordar el tren._

 _¡Vamos Kagome!_ _-le dice el niño a la niña despeinada y cansada, este al verla así le ofrece una hermosa sonrisa y ella la acepta-_ _debemos abordar el tren_

 _¡Si!_ _-dice ella con sus ojos manchados de lágrimas, empapada y mojada cubierta por la blanca nieve_

 _¡No me sueltes, Kagome!_ _\- le dice mientras aprieta su mano-_ _pase lo que pase, no me sueltes_

 _La niña asiente y aprieta su mano dentro de la de él. Empezando así a correr y el tren empieza a moverse._

 _¡Vamos Kagome!_ _\- le grita_

 _La niña corre todo lo que sus piernas le dan. Si, alcanzan el tren, corren a su lado un señor encima del tren, le da una mano al joven niño Sesshomaru y este la sostiene con fuerzas_

 _¡Salta Kagome!_ _-le grita, mientras aprieta su mano_

 _Ella asiente_

 _ **La orquesta retumba tocando en ese momento a coro con todos los instrumentos, los jóvenes empiezan a girar rápidamente, ella en ese momento recuesta su cabeza en su pecho y las imágenes de la trágica noche cruzan por sus ojos, revelando así, quien era y es, en realidad.**_

 _El niño toma impulso, no sin antes apretar la mano de su pequeña compañera. Él salta logrando subir al tren, ella… sin embargo resbala sobre el hielo, soltando la mano cálida que la sostenía, cayendo de golpe en el suelo._

 _¡KAGOME!_ _-grita desesperado el niño, mientras se acercaba mas a la orilla del tren_

 _¡SESSHOMARU!_ _\- grita, al levantar la cabeza ve que el tren se esta alejando_

 _Se levanta corre, corre, corre muy rápido con su pequeño brazo extendido, con lagrimas en los ojos, gritaba su nombre_

 _¡SESSHOMARU!_ _-gritaba-_ _¡NO ME DEJES!_ _-corría todo lo que podía mientras el tren aumentaba de velocidad_

 _¡KAGOME!_ _-gritaba el niño con sus brazos extendido-_ _¡CORRE! ¡TOMA MI MANO!_

 _¡POR FAVOR! ¡SESSHOMARU!_ _\- le vociferaba, corría, no podía alcanzarlo, el tren aumentaba la velocidad_

 _El niño supo que no lo lograría y se lanzo hacia ella… pero algo pasó, en vez de acercarse a ella solo se alejaba. El mismo señor que lo ayudo a subir, lo sostenía fuertemente de la cintura, y no lo soltaba._

 _¡SUELTEME!_ _-mientras se retorcía para que lo soltara-_ _¡DEBO IR CON ELLA! ¡NO PUEDO DEJARLA!_

 _¡SESSHOMARUUU!_ _-grito la niña-_ _¡NOOOOO!_

 _¡KAGOME!_ _-le grita para ver como la niña tropieza, golpeándose la cabeza perdiendo el sentido y el tren perdiéndose en la tormenta, borrando todo rastro de ella-_ _¡KAGOMEEEEE!_

 _ ****Lejos, hace tiempo**_

 _ **Brillando como un oscuro recuerdo**_

 _ **Cosas que mi corazón sabía**_

 _ **Cosas que anhelaba recordar**_

 _ **Una vez en diciembre****_

 _ **Él, la recobro a ella, y se prometió nunca soltarla de la mano, su princesa había vuelto y está vez la protegería siempre.**_

 _ **Kagome**_ _ **-susurro**_

 _ **Ella, recobro sus memorias pérdidas, sus antiguos anhelos, su identidad y lo más importante…su gran amor.**_

 _ **Sesshomaru**_ _ **-dijo ella en un suspiro**_

 _ **El levanto su barbilla, la miro a los ojos y ambos vieron su verdad, luego descendió su vista a su boca y ella cerro sus ojos. Recibiendo con fervor un dulce, suave y tierno beso, dando inicio así "NO, A UN HERMOSO FINAL, SINO A UN PERFECTO COMIENZO" al compas de Un vals… Una noche de tormenta… En un hermoso diciembre.**_

 _ **A veces, el amor pasa prueba difíciles, queriéndose demostrar su valía y poder, su duración y estabilidad. Pero también recompensan a los que luchan por el, y esperan paciente los que por largo tiempo rezaron por su llegada.**_

 _ ****Lejos fue, tiempo atrás**_

 _ **Poco a poco se pierde**_

 _ **Lo que ame de verdad**_

 _ **Más conservo en mi mente**_

 _ **La canción, que escuche…**_

" _ **Una vez en diciembre"**_

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **GAIYA**_


End file.
